wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szkarłatna Krucjata
(†) † † † † † |Pozostali przywódcy = † † † † † † † † † |Rasy = (do 27 ADP) (do 27 ADP) Nieumarli z Dłoni Tyra są związani raczej z Krucjatą niż z Uniesionymi. |Stolica = Szkarłatny Bastion (do 27 ADP) Szkarłatny Klasztor |Główne miasta = Dłoń Tyra (do 27 ADP) Stratholme (do 27 ADP) Hearthglen (do 27 ADP) Szkarłatna Palisada Nowe Hearthglen |Baza działań = Wschodnie Królestwa (Lordaeron) Northrend Kalimdor |Obszar działań = Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi Polany Tirisfal Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi Wichrogród (dawniej) Mroczne Pustkowie (dawniej) |Główny język = Wspólny |Pozostałe języki = Krasnoludzki Thalassiański |Przynależność = Niezależni Królestwo Lordaeron (dawniej) |Ojczysty świat = Azeroth |Status = Aktywna (22 ADP-28 ADP)Zdziesiątkowana, pozostali członkowie w ukryciuChris Metzen on Twitter (od 28 ADP) |Podgrupy = Karmazynowy Legion Szkarłatna Flota Szkarłatny Szturm |Pokój = Dalaran Kościół Świętej Światłości Konklawe |Wojna = Przymierze Horda Plaga Rycerze Hebanowego Ostrza |Data założenia = 21 ADP |Sztandar = thumb|left|250px }} Szkarłatna Krucjata to religijna organizacja poświęcona zwalczaniu nieumarłych. Są oni głównym wrogiem opuszczonych, a kilka zadań nieumarłych na Polanach Tirisfal obejmuje ataki na żołnierzy, przywódców i fortece Szkarłatnej Krucjaty. Krucjata utrzymuje liczne bastiony na dawnych ziemiach Lordaeron, głównie Szkarłatny Klasztor, Hearthglen, Dłoń Tyra, ufortyfikowaną katedrę w Stratholme oraz liczne mniejsze obozy i wieze strażnicze w całej krainie. Są oni również jedynym spadkobiercą hierarchii królestwa Lordaeron po jego zniszczeniu przez Plagę. Po ataku na Szkarłatną Enklawę, Krucjata zmieniła nazwę na Szkarłatny Szturm, który operuje w Northrend. Ogólne informacje thumb|261px|Michael Goodchilde, obecny przywódca Szkarłatnej Krucjaty.Szkarłatna Krucjata to grupa szalonych mnichów tak zaprzysięgłych usunięciu wszystkich nieumarłych, że atakują oni nawet żyjących. Na Zachodnich Ziemiach Plagi Krucjata atakuje Plagę z Hearthglen. Wielu rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni pozostałych w Lordaeron z wielu powodów, od przegapienia łodzi uciekinierów, po poczucie obowiązku oczyszczenia ojczyzny z nieumarłych. Po zniszczeniu Lordaeron na ich oczach i wiedzą, że Arthas ich zdradził, niektórzy rycerze oszaleli. Polują oni na nieumarłych w Lordaeron z przerażającą gorliwością. Wielu niewinnych śmiertelników zostało zabitych przez nieporozumienie lub po prostu "by się upewnić". Ci paladyni mają przerażającą politykę: gdy masz wątpliwości, przyjmij, że osoba jest nieumarłym i ją zabij. Ci rycerze nigdy nie przyznają, że kroczą tą samą mroczną ścieżką, która zaprowadziła Arthasa do zguby, lecz nieliczni dalej kierują się trzema cnotami. Ci, którzy sprzeciwią się swym przywódcom są postrzegani jako sympatycy nieumarłych i zostają zgładzeni. Wielu służy Szkarłatnej Krucjacie ze strachu, gdyż sprzeciw oznacza natychmiastową śmierć. Szkarłatna Krucjata jest przykładem, co dzieje się, gdy szaleni zeloci przejmą dobrą sprawę. Mimo że Przymierze przyjęło taktykę, że Plaga musi zostać zniszczona w Lordaeron, by ludzie mogli wrócić do domu, nieliczni członkowie Przymierza zgadzają się z metodami używanymi przez Krucjatę. Jej członkowie to głównie żołnierze - wieli z nich to Rycerze Srebrnej Dłoni - którzy widzieli tyle zniszczenia przyniesionego przez Plagę, że sami posuwają się do ekstremalnych działań, by zniszczyć nieumarłych. Te obejmują zabijanie śmiertelnych za samo podejrzenie bycia nieumarłym, zabijanie śmiertelnych, by dostać się do nieumarłych i zabijanie śmiertelnych, którzy mogą sympatyzować z nieumarłymi. "Sympatykami nieumarłych" Krzyżowcy określają każdego, kto kwestionuje stosowane przez nich metody. Są oni naturalnymi wrogami Plagi i Opuszczonych, chociaż są są również wrogami każdego, kto nie potrafi dowieść, że jest żywy - przeważnie w czasie około dziesięciu sekund. Krucjata rzeczywiście zniszczyła wiele obozów nieumarłych w Lordaeron. Mogą oni zostać sami na kontynencie - lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, zginą próbując. Szkarłatna Krucjata nie widzi różnicy między Opuszczonymi a Plagą i gorliwie walczą z Opuszczonymi. Mimo popełnionych błędów, Krucjata jest potężną siłą we Wschodnich Królestwach, która zniszczyła już wiele obozów nieumarłych w Lordaeron oraz pokonała kilku groźnych liszów, jak również upiornego władcę Beltherisa. Wydaje się, że będą oni kontynuowali walkę do czasu, aż Plaga zostanie wyrzucona z Lordaeron lub Krucjata zostanie zniszczona. Jej członkowie podchodzą nieufnie do nieludzi, jednak niegdyś w jej szeregach spotkać można było krasnoludy i wysokich elfów. Referencje en:Scarlet Crusade de:Scharlachroter Kreuzzug es:Cruzada Escarlata fr:Croisade Écarlate it:Scarlet Crusade Kategoria:Szkarłatna Krucjata Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Religie